<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>jean fucks you by 1kzuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619159">jean fucks you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1kzuki/pseuds/1kzuki'>1kzuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Female Character, F/M, Foreplay, Gentle Kissing, Help, Kissing, Short, Smut, Teasing, Top Jean Kirstein, what the hell am i doing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1kzuki/pseuds/1kzuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the whole plot of this is basically: </p><p>TRADE OFFER!<br/>i recieve:<br/>gawk gawk 3000</p><p>you recieve:<br/>silence and peace</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jean Kirstein/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. one - meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(lowercase is intended) (aot and its characters do not belong to me, it all rightfully belongs to hajime isasyama, the creator of aot and these characters)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the reader confronts her neighbour after the ruckus they've made. will the neighbour accept her request, or turn it down?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it's a typical saturday. you just got off the gym and done some overdue works. it was quite early in the morning, and the only person you'd expect to see awake in this early morning would be yourself, and that one blonde girl and her girlfriend across your apartment. historia and ymir, was it? maybe, you don't really remember their names, which is quite surprising since they talk to you almost every before they go to bed. and they never miss a day. blame your forgetfulness, i guess. </p>
<p>you went in the apartment building and went up to your room. it was at the 5th floor, which is quite high considering you usually are placed in the lower parts of the apartment before you picked this one out. and the landowners were nice enough to give you a discount for the rental payment. as you went up to your door and picked out your keys, a sudden voice rang out.  </p>
<p>"good morning, (y/n)." the voice said. you released a sigh of relief since you recognised it. "ah, hey ymir." you replied with a smile and a wave. she only replied with a good chuckle as she left you and went back in her room. well, that was a weird interaction. it was usually just historia that would talk. someone broke out of their shell, i guess.</p>
<p>you finally went back in your room and relaxed. it was a tiring week for you, since you did all of the work your co-worker was supposed to do. "ugh, why do i have to do it?" you said to yourself, running your hands through your soft but messy hair. the week that was supposed to be your break turned out to be the worst when you had to spend some time with eren, your co-worker, for a presentation. of course, like always, you ended up doing all of the work. you don't know how to feel real hated for someone until you met-</p>
<p>" fuck! p-please..! " </p>
<p>ah. right. it was saturday today. and it was a new month. you totally forgot about that. it was the day you had to endure all of these sounds for an unbearable amount of time from you the person next to your apartment, jean kirstein. god, even saying the name makes you throw up. this boy was worse than your co-workers. he's full of himself, and is a total fuckboy. most people consider him hot, but you most definitely don't. one time, you had a timer for how long one of those sessions lasted. it lasted for at least an hour and a half. those poor people he did this to, i wonder if they ever do get tired?</p>
<p>he's tried to make a move on you once, but totally failed when you rejected him immediately. he was caught off guard and you saw him for the first time that he looked quite flustered and didn't know what to do. he was usually used to people saying yes to his requests. you must admit, it's quite cute to see him flustered and nervous, not being a total asshole and a fuckboy. </p>
<p>anyways, you have faith that you can endure this one. i mean, you've endured a whole year of this, i'm sure you can sit this out one again. let's just hope it doesn't last an hour like last time. you went in your bedroom, wore your headphones and put the pillow over your ears. hoping to muffle the noise, you closed your eyes in hope of silence.</p>
<p>" ah..!! s-slow down! "</p>
<p>well, at least you tried. the sound of the walls being banged was one of the annoying shit they usually do. the loud moaning is also one of the factors. but this early in the morning? why? you released a deep exhale. "i can't even have a day of peace. guess i can't do anything about it." you said to yourself. </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"it feels like it's already been hours."</p>
<p>... </p>
<p>you always knew there was a limit to your patience, that there was always something that can make you snap if it crosses your line. one day, you were gonna have enough of all of this and decide to confront the man himself. and that day happened to be today. you were out of patience, you wanted to confront him right here and now. you didn't want to wait it all out and be a nice guy, you've had enough of being one. so, you got up and left your room to knock on his door.</p>
<p>knock. knock.</p>
<p>you waited for a response. you tapped your feet in the ground and crossed your arms, waiting for him to come out so you can slap his face. anytime now..</p>
<p>knock. knock.</p>
<p>you knocked again, but louder and rougher. that sure would catch his attention if he was still busy railing that girl. finally, you heard footsteps. you waited for him to open the door, tapping your feet more aggressively. the door opened, but it wasn't the face that you'd expect to have answered the door. "uhm, who are you?" said the girl, clearly enveloped in a white towel around her body. she was sweating aggressively too. </p>
<p>"great! hey! i was just wondering, is someone of the name of 'jean kirstein' in here right now or is it just you?" you said in an ever so sarcastic tone. the girl tilted her head in confusion, and looked right at your eyes with a glare. "uhm, you're at the wrong room. sorry. he's not here." she replied, with a face that clearly said 'fuck off i was enjoying myself'.</p>
<p> "hm, that's quite odd. i am quite sure i heard someone moan out that exact name in here not just a few minutes ago?"</p>
<p>"okay. what the hell do you want? why are you here? i'm pretty sure jean wouldn't want a girl that acts like a dickhead in a sarcastic tone." </p>
<p>"and i'm wondering the same thing. i guess he does have his own standards. and it's quite low, judging by you being in his room right now."</p>
<p>the girl widened her eyes, and judging by how she almost reacted, you thought that she was almost about to get out of the room and hit your face. luckily, as she was about to open the door and hit you with it, someone else held her wrist, and stopped her from doing it. they held her wrist quite harshly that it left a small mark.</p>
<p>"not today, sweetheart. what have i told you about restraining your slaps before? seriously, they can kill someone if you slapped hard enough, y'know." the sudden deep voice said. of course, you recognised it before you could even know who it was. the girl huffed and crossed her arms. "and? that's the point." she said as she rolled her eyes at you and immediately left.</p>
<p>"haha, sorry about that. quite the ruckus she is, no? anyways- hey.. wait a minute.. (y/n)?" jean, who turned out to be the voice that stopped that girl from slapping you to death, said with a rather enthusiastic voice. it's quite surprising how he's still able to recognise and remember you, after all the girls he's fucked. "wow, what an honour to be remembered by you. not." you replied, staring into his own eyes as he lets out a nervous laugh.</p>
<p>"ah, there it is. you never change. still being the sarcastic dickhead you've always been?" he said, trying to lighten the mood. you rolled your eyes and looked at him. "and i'm guessing you're still the same too? wait, you don't need to answer that. i already know the answer." you said, arms crossed as you leaned on your left leg. </p>
<p>"anyways, i've come here to say that can you please and i'm begging at this point, try and lower the volume when you guys.. uhm.." you tried to lecture him, but you were too distracted with him half-naked, with only a towel covering his lower body. face flushed with a taint of red spread across your cheeks, you looked away. "please get something to wear first before we can have this conversation."</p>
<p>confused, he tilted his head as he looked down. his eyes widened with realisation as he noticed that he didn't have any clothes on. "ah.. right. about that, i'll be right back." he muttered as he scratched the back of his head. "i'll be quick, i swear!" you heard him yell over his room. you released a deep sigh and rolled your eyes, as you had to wait another long minute waiting for him.</p>
<p>suddenly, a high-pitched voice exclaimed with excitement. you recognised it, but didn't remember who it came from. turning back, you immediately recognised the two. "(y/n)!! i'm so glad to see your awake at this time!" historia, who seemed to be the girl behind the voice, said as she shook your hand. you smiled at her and shook it back.</p>
<p>"hmph. you didn't even greet me a good morning and you're greeting her with one?"</p>
<p>"not now ymir. this is about our friend here, not you."</p>
<p>you always knew historia had that kind of side she didn't show to anyone else except you or her girlfriend. the way she was sometimes rude and disrespectful. but maybe that's why ymir dated her in the first place, with her two completely contrasting personalities. ymir laughed, and continued to pat historia in the back. "that's my girl." historia only crosses her arms in her chest and huffed. "yeah anyways, what are you doing so early in the morning in front of... jean's door?" she asked, clearly confused. she always knew you two hated each other even if it meant death. and you, waiting in front of his door seemed quite odd.</p>
<p>"huh? oh, it's nothing like that! i swear! i was just asking a small favour from him." you reassured them both that nothing sketchy was going on. ymir looks down, and examined you closely. after the long silence of her just looking down and up at you, she finally smiled and backed away. "yep, she's not lying." ymir joked, and laughed along the way. </p>
<p>"just.. don't mind her. anyways, me and her are going on a date today. we might not be here until 7 pm or more, so watch out for us 'kay?" historia smiled, and held both of your hands. damn, she is so pretty. you might end up proposing to her right now if she doesn't stop this.</p>
<p>out of nowhere as you were about to reply to historia's request, jean finally came out of his room, with clothes this time. you turned around to see him wearing a white sleeveless shirt and a pair of maroon pants. "told you i wasn't gonna take long. oh, hey historia and ymir! you two going on a date again?" he waved at the two of them while they both wave back.</p>
<p>"yep. mind taking care of (y/n) while we're away? you know how reckless she is." historia replied as she ruffled with your hair. caught off guard, you tried to take her hands away from your hair, but she only held tighter. "hey! quit acting like i'm a kid! i can take care of myself thank you very much!" you yelled at both of them. they didn't seem to care, and only laughed along.</p>
<p>"of course. i'll take good care of her." jean said, as he looked down to you and smirked. seeing as he made you catch off guard, his sassy smile grew even more. you rolled your eyes, hoping that he didn't notice the quite obvious blush spread across your cheeks. "that wasn't funny. at all." you groaned, arms still crossed and eyes looking away at them. they both smiled, still trying hold their laughter in. </p>
<p>"anyways, we're gonna go now. don't be such a pain in the ass (y/n)!" </p>
<p>"you wish!"</p>
<p>and with that, historia and ymir went on a date and left both of you. of course, you two weren't the only people in this floor, there are some others that were probably still asleep or cannot be bothered to go out in their rooms. there is no in between.</p>
<p>"so.. about that request you wanted to ask me.." jean said, letting go of you as he backed away. you dusted yourself and looked at him with a glare. "yes. i was just going to talk to you about that." you replied, the sassy tone in your voice still present. "right. can we talk about it in my room?" he requested. obviously caught off guard, you looked at him with curiosity. "what about that girl..? wasn't she just throwing a fit a while ago?" you asked, still confused on why he would need to bring it in. out of nowhere, he suddenly giggled and laughed. eyebrows raised, you were as confused as ever.</p>
<p>"aha, her? she's one of my friends. nice gal really, she's rude at first but once you get to know her, she's the nicest person you'll ever meet." he said, talking in a tone that makes him seem that he's quite fond of the girl. you couldn't care less if you knew them or not, you just wanted to have a chat with him.</p>
<p>"did she leave already?"</p>
<p>"oh no, not yet. she's getting ready to leave though."</p>
<p>well, speak of the devil. suddenly, someone came out of jean's room holding a bunch of stuff in her bag. it was the person from a while ago that almost killed you with her slap. her hair was a mess and clothes clearly not ironed. not your type, if you were going to be honest. she looked like she was in a rush, since she didn't even have the time to wave goodbye to jean or you. you could see jean's smirk as the girl left.</p>
<p>"well then, since she's gone now.. mind if you invited yourself in?" he said, opening the door and extending his arms to welcome you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. two - ecstasy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jean kirstein, the neighbour, seemed to accept the reader's request of being more quiet. but he asks for something in return too.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"well then, since she's gone now.. mind if you invited yourself in?"</p><p>(y/n) let herself in his apartment, looking around and examining every corner of it. the apartment was small, but it was enough to make it liveable by two to three people. his modern interior design stuck to it's originality, making it stand out and easily out shining her room.</p><p>"and here i thought you were just gonna have a small plain ass apartment room." (y/n) said in awe. the way the colours really complimented the furniture and its design. his apartment wasn't messy either, it was cleaned thoroughly. "is that supposed to be an insult?" jean replied with confusion as he walked to the couch and relaxed. (y/n) was still busy admiring his furniture and decors. "well yeah, but i guess you can take it both ways." she argued, making herself comfortable in one of the couches.</p><p>there was an awkward silence between the both of them. none of them bespoke a word for a minute or two, until one of them decided to break the uncomfortable silence. "so.. you're here for a reason right? not just to stare at my furniture?" jean remarked, trying to get (y/n)'s attention. startled for a bit, she broke out of her daydream and fixed herself. "yes. right. my apologies for spacing out." she blurted out as she straightened out her clothes and sat properly.</p><p>"as i was saying.. we need to talk about you and what happens every saturday morning in a new month." she said, with emphasis on the time of the month and day. jean widened his eyes for a brief second, and smirked. (y/n) confused to his sudden change of attitude, she sets herself back and tried to be cautious. "so you do hear me.. and i was starting to wonder why you haven't talked to me about this earlier on."</p><p>shocked by his sudden confession, (y/n) scoffed and laughed at his remark. but it was much too obvious she was trying to hide something. "what now? are you trying to do all of this to get my attention? well here you go, you have my attention. but its not in the way you expected it to be. " she scorned, staring at him with her awfully intimidating gaze. if jean were to be honest right now, he would be lying if he said he was not turned on by her rude and demanding tone.</p><p>"do you really think that highly of yourself? you think i'm doing all of that to get your attention? sorry to burst your bubble, mrs. perfect, but its not." he argued, but it was clear in his awfully overconfident face that he was lying. (y/n) laughed at his words, leaning into the armrest of the couch and crossing her legs. "well, what if i was? what are you going to do about it?" she said in a demanding tone, which was enough, and what jean needed to spark something inside him.</p><p>he ever so proudly stood up from his seat, and approached (y/n). as he was nearing her, he leaned down and closed the space between him and her already flushed expression. "what about a deal? i'll keep quiet forever and never touch or talk to you again, but you have to do something for me in return." his low and deep voice sent chills through her whole body, as his heavy breath was against her soft but frail figure.</p><p>(y/n) tried to move her body and say something, but she was frozen by his words. she was speechless and couldn't move a single muscle in her body. she could feel his breath against her skin, sending shivers across her spine that made her want more. her own breathing became shorter each breath, as if him enough was intoxicating. "where's the cocky and arrogant (y/n) that was here before?" his sarcastic tone visible in his voice, and deep down inside him wanted that side of her than all of the others.</p><p>"s-shut up.."</p><p>"ah, there she is. now, where were we?"</p><p>jean's ego was unmatchable by anyone (y/n) knew. he was so full of himself, and thinks that he can make anyone fall for him by uttering a single word. and she fell for it. now, she has to take care of the mess she started.</p><p>"is this your first time?" he asked, the sincerity clear in his voice. well, there's a first time for everything. he looked like he was asking a genuine question, but there was an apparent glint of desire in his eyes. "well.. not entirely.. i had my first with someone i used to like, but i didn't really enjoy it as i thought i would." directing her gaze somewhere else, she muttered softly. she refused to look at him after saying that. out of nowhere, jean moved the hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ears as he cupped her soft cheeks in his hands.</p><p>"well then, i'll make sure you enjoy this one. you deserve it anyways." he said, reassurance in his voice. the way his hands perfectly held her delicate and soft face. "i.. thank you.." she managed to say between her heavy breaths. jean only smiled at her, and held her hands. he slowly pulled her in, hands on her cheeks as he softly kissed her. his kiss was full of passion, but it was slow and almost made her melt. it was short, too short for her liking. and the flame in her eyes said she wanted more, but he had other things in mind.</p><p>he kneeled down in front of her, making sure he was comfortable himself after asking if she was okay. looking up at her, the glint of desire that sparked in him only grew stronger. "may i?" his voice clear with passion. he knew what he wanted, but he needed to ask her first. face as red as a tomato, (y/n) covered her face with both of her hands, clearly embarrassed.</p><p>"hey, hey.. no need to get scared. here, hold my hand. i promise i'll be gentle on you." he put his hand out for her as he smiled at her. (y/n) slowly nodded, accepting the hand he held out. she was quite scared, and her first time was nothing like this. she was honestly taken aback by how gentle and kind he was on her. its almost like he's treating her as if her body would break at a touch, and he took extra precautions so she'll feel good.</p><p>"now, may i?" he asked once again, but this time with more sincerity in his voice. she gulped, already feeling his hot breath nearing her. slowly spreading her legs, she looked away as she tried to hide her embarrassment. "i can take this off, right?" he asked, lifting her skirt and revealing her underwear. her face flushed red, it almost looked like she was going to explode. "h-hey.. take it off slowly.." she quietly requested, but it was loud enough that he could hear what she was saying. he smirked and nodded as his response.</p><p>(y/n) gripped his hand tighter as he slowly took her underwear off, revealing how wet she already was. she winced, feeling the cool and gentle breeze hit her bare legs. "no need to be embarrassed, this is totally normal." jean reassured her, tightening the grip back. (y/n) smiled at him. almost like thanking him for being so sweet with her. for a brief second, he showed a sign of weakness by blushing at her smile, but it was short-lived.</p><p>"tell me if i'm ever going too fast for you." he added, before tossing her underwear somewhere else and preparing himself. she took a deep breath herself, making sure she was ready of the amount of pleasure she going to feel in the moment. she nodded at him, signalling him to start.</p><p>he was slow at first, he started with kissing her thighs first, admiring them and made sure they got enough attention. though it was only kisses, she let out a soft moan, tightening her grip with his hand. she could feel his laboured breath at her thighs, making her even more bothered. she couldn't wait any longer and her desire for him only grew stronger, so she used her free hand and gripped his hair. taken aback by her actions, jean looked up at her with his half open eyes. "please.. i can't wait any longer.." she panted, legs quivering and breaths heavy. though it was only kissing, she could already feel the pleasure it gave. jean smirked, and nodded.</p><p>the browned hair boy slowly made his way to her entrance, taking his time. "your such a damn tease.." she could even barely say, her breathing getting heavier at the minute. "patience now. you don't want to rush, do you?" he teased, his breaths near her wet entrance. (y/n)'s moans were the kind of music he'd listen to. it was perfect, but if he did more, he would have a better and a more lovely result. so for a desire to hear more of her, he started kissing her entrance, making her let out a loud, high pitched moan.</p><p>"m-mh..!"</p><p>she could feel him smirking as he still continued kissing her, and she couldn't deny it, his kisses were something from heaven. the way he was so sensual on her was the thing she liked the most. but as if the sudden kissing wasn't surprising enough, he suddenly stuck out his tongue and started using it. intertwining it with her already wet folds, she let out a loud moan as she gripped his hair tighter. "a-ah..- hey..!" she simply couldn't hold the moan in.</p><p>he got his desired result, and the moans she made was better as he thought it would be. her taste was something he'd waited for days, even months to try. and it all paid off in the end. of all the girls he's fucked before, none of them were as special as her, (y/n).</p><p>"ngh..~ faster.." she moaned. although he could hear her, he still continued in the same pace as he was before, slow and sensual. he could feel her pulsating and moaning with each touch he made with her entrance. and though his speed was at a moderate pace , he could already feel her getting close.</p><p>"ah, you taste just as <em>sweet as chocolate</em>."</p><p>"j-jean.. i'm about to-" he cut her off by using his free hand, signalling that he already knew she was close. (y/n) took the the signal as permission that she was allowed to cum, and already felt herself closing to the edge. and before she could even realise it, she has already came in his mouth, making a huge mess afterwards.</p><p>the browned hair male looked up to her with half opened eyes, mouth still dripping with a white stain. "ah- im sorry..! i didn't mean to.. come inside of your mouth.." (y/n) profusely apologised, trying to get rid of stains in his mouth. but as soon as she was about to do so, he stopped her and gripped her wrist.</p><p>"no, don't clean it up. i like the taste." he complimented her. the blush formed in her cheeks as he was busy licking it all up, as some were dripping down his mouth. he then smiled at her afterwards, clear intent that she was finished with her. but she wasn't.</p><p>"look at you.. a shivering mess. i like the view."</p><p>"oh just shut up already.. you made this mess and you're finishing it."</p><p>he chuckled at her overconfidence, as it seems to be coming back. feeling as if she was just bullied into submission, (y/n) huffed and crossed her arms between her chest as she looked away at him. "oh come on now, don't be grumpy.." he teased her. but as he was busy teasing her, she seemed to notice a noticeable bulge in between his legs.</p><p>"hey, what's that thing?" she pointed down between his pants. "yeah. that thing between your legs." (y/n) already knew he was getting hard just from hearing her own moans. she smirked, knowing what to do afterwards. "haha.. yeah, that.." jean chuckled nervously, as he stared into her eyes that's burning with passion. everything felt automatic at that point, she pushed him down and started unbuckling his belt.</p><p>"h-hey hey slow down.. you just came didn't you? why don't you take a rest first?" he couldn't deny it, he was starting to get hard. and he thinks he can't hold it in any longer. (y/n) only looked up to him with eyes full of burning desire and lust.</p><p>"i'm not tired. do i look tired to you?" she said to him, completely ignoring the apparent sweat dripping down from his temples. " no no, not at all.. it's just that i'm never usually the one that receives.. " he said, scratching the back of his head as he's clearly embarrassed about what she was about to do. (y/n) could only laugh as she continued to pat him in the back.</p><p>"well, you did this to me.." she looked below her, a shaking, quivering mess. "so isn't it nice to return the favour?" tilting her head, she asked him as sincerely as she could. jean sighed in defeat, laughing along with her. "all right then, since you insist. let's get your pretty mouth to work, shall we?"</p><p>quite surprised with his sudden change from awkward and shy to cocky and arrogant, she immediately followed what he said and started to take off everything that was blocking her and his cock. it was clear as day that she wanted this badly, more than he wanted her. all of her actions we only driven with her desire for his body.</p><p>finally taking it all off, she looked up to him as her mouth neared his already hard member. "and aren't you a tease?" his remark sent quite a shiver down her spine, as she heard him say in a tone she's never heard from him before. overconfident still, but with a hint of weakness.</p><p>sticking her tongue out, she started to swirl it around him. starting from the tip, down to the bottom. she was slow at first, as if she has already done this a few times. she couldn't fully hear him moan, but she could hear his grunts, which were enough to make her aroused. she then started to pick up with the pace, making him throw his head back and gripping her hair tighter. she felt him twitch inside of her mouth, meaning he'd been wanting this already.</p><p>"god.. y-your mouth.. feels like heaven.." he managed to blurt out, his mind still foggy and filled with pleasure. he could feel her smirking down on him, and that only made it more attractive.</p><p>with her hair being pushed aside, she skilfully went up and down on him using her mouth. never would he imagine this happening to him, as he only had dreams about eating her out, not her sucking him off. but it was a welcomed, and most pleasant surprise. even if he did admit it, she was the only one who made him feel how he's feeling right now."</p><p>out of nowhere, she started going more faster, and more vigorously. this caught him off guard, his grip on her hair only tightening much more. "m-mnh..!~" jean moaned. (y/n) smiled in victory, as she finally managed to get the moan she wanted out of him.</p><p>his member twitching inside of her mouth with the pace she was currently going meant that he was close, and she welcomed that with open arms, and an open mouth. "i-i'm close.." his voice breaking down, as if he was vulnerable and weak. this side of him was 'magical', as what (y/n) would've said. she nodded to him, signalling that she knew that he was close to his edge.</p><p>"f-fuck!" he moaned, as his load all came down her throat. she looked up to him, licked her lips and swallowed all of it.</p><p>"oh.. that's pretty hot."</p><p>"so are you."</p><p>she laughed at him, jean only joining in with her a few minutes later. a little breather, perhaps you could call it that, before they actually got to real thing. (y/n) stood up from her knees, dusting herself off afterwards. both of them knew they weren't done, not by a long shot. as soon as the laughing seemed to cease, they both gave each other looks. looks to signal that both of them knew what was going to happen next.</p><p>(y/n) rushed to the sofa near her, laying herself down and making herself comfortable. jean followed, only to go on top of her.</p><p>"are you sure your okay with this? we can stop anytime if you want, y'know. you don't actually have to go through.. this.." the brown haired male spoke. she only smiled at him with reassurance and pulled him in for a kiss. the kiss was passionate, full of lust and craving but also warm, that made her get butterflies in her stomach. their tongues battling and fighting for dominance, (y/n) pulled him closer to her, gripping his hair at the same time with her back up against the soft fabric of his sofa.</p><p>both pulled away as they were out of breath, leaving a trail of saliva connecting both of their mouths. their hunger for each other only grew more. "i guess i'll take that as a yes." and at that moment, he knew what he was gonna do, and that's what he does best. fucking.</p><p>jean positioning himself right in front of her, he looked down at her frail figure, admiring it at its finest. (y/n) reached out to his hand, holding them tight. "tell me when you want to stop." full of confidence, he spoke. she nodded as a soft smile crept to her face, the signal that he was waiting for.</p><p>slowly putting the tip in, her grip to his hand tightened. "ah.." biting her lower lip, she watches him as he slowly puts all of his dick in her. his size was pretty average, but it sure wasn't small either. it took her a while to get used to his size being inside of her, but he didn't have to wait any longer.</p><p>"y-you can move.. i think.." her voice slowly breaking. jean stared at her half opened eyes, and slowly nodded.. he took the strands of hair that were in the way, gently pushing them aside and putting them behind her ears.</p><p>jean then started to move inside and out, with his grip tightening too. "god- you're so fucking tight.." he said as he examined her up and down with her delicate figure. sending waves of pleasure through her entire body, she threw her head back as she tried to hold on to the armrest of the sofa for support.</p><p>(y/n) has tried sex before, only once though with a guy she used to like. her first time with that man didn't seem to be as enjoyable as she thought it would've been. she's never felt this amount of pleasure in one session all together before. he definitely is something else.</p><p>jean started to pick up with his pace, going more faster and deeper inside her with every thrust. (y/n) was a mess. she moaned louder every time as he picked up his pace.</p><p>"you.. look beautiful.." the browned hair male said to her, as he tried to clear the mess out of her face. he wanted to see her expressions as he goes inside her, deeper each time. "a-aha..! fas..faster..!" she begged, most definitely catching him off guard. he never would've thought that she would beg him to go faster, considering that she did ask him to go gentle on her the first time.</p><p>"as you wish."</p><p>jean did what she begged him to do, and went faster. he could feel her clenching down on him, as she got what she's wanted. her grip on his hand seemed to let loose, as she found the armrest of the sofa more of use to her. not long enough, he could already feel her getting closer as the heavy knot in her stomach started to form.</p><p>"fuck.. i'm close-" (y/n) got cut off when jean used his free hand and put them over her mouth, signalling that he already knew. "shh.. i know.." he said to her, still going fast inside her. his dick twitching inside her felt like a signal that he himself was close too.</p><p>"coming..!" he moaned, pulling his member out of her and came all over stomach, her following just right after him. breathing heavily, he looks down on her as she closed her eyes, also trying to catch her breath.</p><p>"that.. was intense.." she murmured under her breath, quite embarrassed that she got in to the moment too much. jean chuckled, brushing her soft hair aside, allowing him to see her flustered face. "your reactions are always priceless." he said with the cocky tone back in his voice. (y/n) only laughed at him, as she pushed him aside to get up.</p><p>"come on, get up. let's get cleaned up."</p><p>"holy shit, round two??"</p><p>"what!? no! round two my ass, we have to get cleaned up first idiot!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HI GUYS LOL SORRY THIS WAS SO LATE!! IM REALLY BUSY WITH ALL THE WORK I SHOULDVE BEEN DOING AND I COULDNT FIND THE TIME TO UPDATE THIS BOOK</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>